The Fireworks Fly
by LifeLover22
Summary: Hey! A short one-shot for the one and only pairing of McKono! Hope you guys are having an amazing 4th! Enjoy!


**Hey guys! A one-shot for Independence Day. Hope you enjoy!**

It has been a tough week, and it's only Thursday. Luckily, this Thursday just happens to mean that they have the day off for the celebrations.

He knows she's upset when she walks out those doors Wednesday after work sluggishly. That's why he goes looking for her today. That's why he's at the beach watching her shoulders shake with her head between her legs. That's why he's worried when he finds her on the beach instead of in the water riding the waves to help her forget all her worries.

He gradually makes his way across the beach his eyes never moving from her shaking form. It was probably stupid for him not to let her know he's there. He doesn't exactly know what he's going to say, but he'll cross that bridge when he gets there.

"Hey," he says quietly taking a seat beside her.

She jumps almost sky high and her breathing becomes heavy, "Oh my God, Steve. Please don't do that!"

He chuckles at her reaction but quickly turns serious again, "Kono, are you okay?"

"I will be," she replies quietly wiping the tears from her face. "You know, after I stop crying all day and all night."

"Hey," he starts. "Children are difficult for all of us, and it's okay if you cry. That's what lets everyone know you're human. I mean, that's how I let Danny know that I was human."

She chuckles softly, "I thought you proved that with the Nick Taylor situation?"

He nods his head, "Yeah, I still don't think he believed me. It's also okay if you need someone to be there and comfort you. To just hold you."

She turns to him and falls into his chest. He pulls her close and rocks her gently as the tears rock her body once again. She cries for a while. She cries so hard, but finally it stops. The only thing that remains is the sobbing and the two people.

She raises her head from his chest, but his arms stay loosely at her waist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let myself completely go in front of you. I just don't know what to do sometimes."

"Why are you apologizing? You're a cop. No matter how long you do this job, it never gets easier, and it's one of the hardest anyone has ever done."

"I really don't think this is worse than being a Navy SEAL. But great, that's all I need to know even though I do realize that it will never Get easier. I just don't like to be reminded," she smiles over at him giving his arm a soft squeeze. "Thank you."

"No problem," he says softly bringing her body back to his. "I can't imagine not being a SEAL, but sometimes I wonder what I would have come to be if I wasn't.

She nods her head softly, "I know what you're saying. There's times I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't blown out my knee. Other days I wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't chosen the Academy and police work for my next career."

"I bet you'd be amazing at anything you try," he states simply.

"Thanks, even though I know that's not true," she smiles into his chest. "I tried to hula dance at a restaurant once. I was fired after the first week because I could not do the smallest portion of a dance."

He laughs and gives her a light hug. "I bet you looked the best in your uniform though."

She sits up off of his chest and just rolls her eyes, "Flattery, McGarrett. It will get you almost nowhere."

"Almost?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"Well, that comment might have gotten you a couple of brownie points."

"So how far ahead of Danny am I?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "You won a long time ago."

His eyes widen, "Excuse me, Miss Kalakaua? What are you trying to imply?"

"Just that Danny never really had a chance against you," she says quietly looking at her hands.

"Nobody has ever had a chance against you," he replies tilting her head towards him.

Her breath catches and her eyes dart around his face trying to find any sign that he's just messing with her. But she doesn't find any because he's not kidding.

He leans in to get closer as she anticipates what's coming next.

_Boom! _

Their bodies fly apart, and even though he's a SEAL, he still can't keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. She wipes her face with her hand and takes a deep breath.

"We're being stupid. This can't happen. We can't happen," she thinks out loud as another firework goes off. "Chin would kill you. The Governor would kill you. It would ruin both of our-" Steve cuts her off.

"What are you even saying? Why do you care what other people think. If you're happy so should everyone else, and if they aren't, then it's not your problem."

She snorts, "I wish it was really that easy. You have no idea how hard it was to be on the circuit and get in as much trouble as I got in. Most of my family hated me like they hate Chin until I became a cop."

"You're family is pretty intense."

"You could definitely say that," she says smiling at him. She raises her head to look at the color that lights up the sky. "Sometimes I just wish I was the only one in my family. Then I wouldn't have to worry about pleasing everyone or displeasing everyone."

He sits there taking in her words. "You're amazing no matter what they say. I hope you know that."

"Even if I didn't know that before, you sure made it clear tonight. Which just complicates things more," she says moving her eyes to his.

"I don't think it does," he states pulling her back to him. "I think it just makes my feelings clear."

She smiles, "I know how you feel, and I hope you know how I feel. I just don't think it's going to work."

The sky turned red as the fireworks continue around them; everyone celebrating but them. They're trying to figure some things out.

"It can, and it will. Just stop thinking for once and take one more chance that can change your life for the better."

She rests her head on his shoulder and just looks at the sky for a few minutes.

Finally, she turns in his arms. "Okay, fine, we can try this. We can try us."

He smiles and pulls her body to his connecting their lips in the kiss of the night.

The background sound of the finale of the evenings fireworks are barely heard over the fireworks shooting from the two people's bodies as they finally exploded and just gave in without thinking and without worrying.

That was for another day. Even though we all know how everyone will react.

Happy and relieved that these two finally found their way.

**Happy 4th everybody! Hope you liked it, and please review!**


End file.
